


Two bedrooms

by ShinMeiko



Series: What if multiverse [14]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: Bram and Simon are now together. But how do you move from roommates to couple without simply becoming roommates with benefits?Sequel to 'Chapter 40 - What if they were roommates?' in my 'what if' series.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: What if multiverse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373731
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	Two bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for it, I thought I didn't have anything more to say on that story, and here we are :)  
> As if I didn't have enough unfinished projects as it is...

Simon gets out of his bedroom, fully clothed, hair still damp from the shower. He has this soft smile that rarely leaves his face and that I love more than I could say.

“You were right, by the way,” he tells me as he makes a toast.

“About what?”

“When I moved in and you described the flat to me. You were right… It’s a great shower!” He kisses me softly on the cheek and I blush. After what we just did in there, I have a newfound love for our shower too. “Abraham Greenfeld, are you blushing? You’re too precious!”

“ _I’m_ too precious? Do we need to talk about what happened fifteen minutes ago?”

Now he is blushing. “Okay, well… we’re both precious, then.”

“Isn’t everyone during their honeymoon phase?”

“No, I think you’ll always be precious,” he tells me. “Pretending that you are all strong and sexy when, really, you are cute and shy.” I’ve always felt self-conscious and I’ve always taken teasing personally even when it’s small, even when I know I am being irrational. I have always felt like not enough. But, somehow, when it comes from Simon I don’t mind. It even warms my heart because I know it comes from a place of love. I don’t mind Simon commenting on my shy, precious side, because I know he loves me for it. It’s like he sees the real me, not the one I try to present to the world, and he loves me anyway.

So I laugh and I sit down, ready to eat. I can’t, though, because suddenly, there is a body between me and my food. Simon is straddling me, arms around my neck. My hands fall on his hips instinctively.

“I guess we’re going to eat the pancakes cold, then?” I ask him as his lips start exploring my neck.

“I can definitely stop,” Simon replies.

As if any part of me wanted him to stop.

It’s been over a month now and I still can’t get enough of him.

My life is sort of perfect right now. Things are pretty much like they used to. Simon and I cook together, have movie nights, have our friends over (Garrett knew we were a thing the moment he stepped foot in the apartment and Nick just said “Did I call it or what?”)… We still do everything we used to. But now I can also kiss him whenever I feel like it – or more, I can snuggle against him during movie night, and most importantly: I have Jacques in my life.

Since I was a teenager, if I could have just one wish come true, it would have been that one: be in the same place as Jacques. Even just once, even just for a minute. And now he’s here all the time. At first, I was afraid that things would crash down very quickly. That Bram and Simon couldn’t possibly match up the expectations created for Jacques and Blue. But I like Simon even more than Jacques. I love Simon more than Jacques.

I see so many glimpses of Jacques in him that I don’t understand how I didn’t see it before. But I see so much more. I see a person more than a fantasy. Contrary to what I used to think – or try to convince myself – it’s much better.

As much as I enjoy the new, incredible, and unbelievable turn of events, I am also a bit scared. I’ve never been happy like this and I don’t know how to handle it. I don’t know how to preserve it. I don’t know if it can last.

I have decided to not worry about it. If this is ephemeral, I should as well make the most of it and not ruin it. And if this is meant to last, I want it to be epic from day one.

I came home early enough today, but I still feel exhausted. It was an intense day at work. Simon and I are in front of the TV, with take out, for a change.

Between the greasy food, the long day, and the average-quality movie, I am starting to feel a bit sleepy. I move closer to Simon and I rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me. It’s warm, comfortable and safe.

I realize, almost guilty, that I don’t miss living with Garrett at all. That’s probably saying something. I think back to Simon moving, me telling Jacques about, him telling me about me… Which reminds me: “I was reading some of our past emails yesterday,” I say.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. They make me happy. But anyway… You know that email in which you described your new roommate?”

“I vaguely remember. I’m pretty sure I called you hot.”

“You did. But you also wrote, and I am quoting you, that I couldn’t be gay because I was sending strong alpha-male vibes. Who would have thought that you were so homophobic?”

Simon laughs. I love his laugh almost as much as his smile. “Well… I don’t remember you complaining at the time. I think we were both trying to convince ourselves that my roommate was straight. At least I was. For two reasons. The obvious one is that it always sucks to have a crush on a straight guy so I’d always rather assume that I might be barking at the wrong tree. But most importantly, I wanted to keep the possibility of us alive for a while longer. As long as we were both single and not crushing on anyone, it felt like we were a thing even if only online.”

“And here we are,” I whisper.

“And here we are,” he confirms in a breath. I put my lips on his for a second. Just because I’m allowed.

Ten more minutes and I am properly falling asleep against Simon, his fingers gently playing with my hair or softly rubbing my neck.

“Hey, Bram?”

I vaguely hum and Simon chuckles.

“Should you go to bed?”

“In a minute.”

“It will be even harder in a minute.”

He might have a point. I get up and drowsily walk to my bed. I think I hear Simon chuckle again, but I’m not sure.

I used to think that the expression ‘fall asleep before one’s head touches the pillow’ was nothing but a figure of speech. But tonight, I get it.

I wake up alone. It creates a feeling of emptiness in my stomach. I hoped that Simon would have joined me. That it would be natural for him to share a bed with me even if we didn’t have sex first.

I could think that it is a stupid feeling and keep it to myself. Or I could decide that I am in a grown-up relationship, probably the most important of my life, and make sure that I still share my feelings with Jacques.

So even if it’s early, I don’t go back to sleep. I get up, leave my bedroom, cross the apartment, enter Simon’s room, and join him in bed. I don’t know if it’s weird and I consider getting out of bed and waking him to ask if he’s fine with it but he opens his eyes before I can make a decision. The happiest smile spreads on his face. Have I ever mentioned how much I love his smile?

“Hey, you,” he says with a rough voice.

“Hey. I woke up in an empty bed. That was really sad.”

“Yeah… You looked tired and I didn’t know if it would bother you to share your bed.”

Simon wanted to join me. This sounds like the best news I’ll get all week. “It never bothers me to share my bed with you.”

Simon slides closer to me and I take him in my arms. “So… just one bed from now on?” he asks.

“I would love that,” I reply.

“Me too.”

And we go back to sleep for a couple more hours.

On Saturday morning, I get woken up by a kiss on the temple. As nice as it feels, there is no way I am getting out of bed before eight on a weekend. Simon’s day probably started over an hour ago. I really don’t understand morning people.

“Bram?” Simon whispers just behind my ear. “Rise and shine.”

“Simon, I love you, but…” My entire body freezes and in less than a second, I am perfectly awake. This is _not_ how this was going to happen. I know I am in love with Jacques, and he knows I love him. But the words never made it out for some reason. I think that we were both waiting for a moment worth Jacques and Blue, and nothing ever seemed special enough. And then I blurt the words out like that…

I turn around to face my boyfriend. His smile is equally happy and teasing. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I just… I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? About what?”

“It might not have been the best moment to say that…”

“I literally couldn’t care less,” Simon replies. “The more we waited and the more formal the moment ought to be, and… this is perfect, actually. The feeling is so true and natural to you that the words just came out on their own… I mean… unless it was just a figure of speech?” He is still smiling, happy and cheeky, but there is also the shadow of a doubt in his eyes, now.

“I love you, Simon.”

“I love you, Bram.”

I pull my boyfriend – my _love_ r – back to bed. It feels like the last wall fell between us. We tell each other the words we had only half-said and half-emailed before. Everything is just as it was a few moments ago, yet somehow magnified.

We let our feelings out through words, touch, whispers, kisses… (which highlights another issue of morning people: they are far too dressed, far too early…)

Jacques and Blue needed to find a way to move from screens to reality. From a place where they thought they would never share the same place to being in each other’s reality.

Simon and I needed to shift from roommates to couple.

It finally seems like we’re there. Almost. There is one more thing I’d like to ask Simon. Not right now, though. Currently, I’m a bit distracted.

It takes me nearly a week to go back to that question. I nearly don’t because things are going so well and I’m afraid to jinx it. But this is the last thing that still ticks the box ‘roommates with benefits’ rather than ‘couple’.

Simon has a lot of work this week and he came home pretty late every day. I get dinner ready – I need Simon in a good mood.

When Simon finally gets home, he looks tired. I am pleased, and a bit proud, to see that his face lightens up when he sees me. I kiss him and I can feel a bit of the tension of the day leave his body.

“You cooked?” Simon asks.

“Nothing fancy,” I warn him. He still looks happy to be able to just sit down and eat. “How was work?” I ask.

“Fine. We’re nearly done with our big project. I love it, but I’ll also be happy to see the end of it.” Me too. Work is quieter for me at the moment too, so we’ll be able to spend a bit more time together. Maybe we’ll even take a couple of days to go somewhere together. Our first trip together. Surely, that would be nice.

“Do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Simon asks me as we are putting the plates away.

“Sure, but first… I’d like to ask you something…” I feel my heart rate rise, my palms get sweaty, the words get stuck somewhere between my brain and my mouth. It doesn’t matter how grown up I feel, how confident I can sometimes be, Simon is right. The shy kid is still there in me somewhere and he takes over sometimes.

I’m pretty sure Simon can see it because his hand is on my wrist, his thumb gently rubbing my wrist. “Why do you sound nervous?”

I can’t answer that. I have no idea. I a fairly certain that I know what he is going to answer. And I am fine with him saying no anyway. Or at least, I think I am. Maybe I’m not. Maybe that’s why I am nervous about such a simple question. “I don’t want to overstep.”

“Overstep? Bram, there is nothing you could ask me that could overstep.”

“Really? Nothing at all?” I know I’m stalling and I know it’s ridiculous, but I couldn’t help it.

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie. If you ask me to go bury a body in the woods, I might freak out a little bit. If you ask me to have a threesome with the guy from the fourth floor, I’m going to say no. If you ask me to marry you, I will tell you that we’re not there yet. But none of that would feel like overstepping. Because you would be fine with me freaking out, saying no, or saying later. And I would always be fine with you asking me whatever is in your head.”

“I love you!” It was the only thing I could reply to this perfectly ridiculous speech. I kiss him and all my nervousness fades away.

“A few more kisses like that, and I might even say yes to the wedding,” Simon says jokingly, his cheeky smile back on his face.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn’t about to propose.”

“After all that build-up, it still better be good.”

I decide to ask him the question formally. “Simon Spier, would you share a bedroom with me?”

Simon frowns. “I don’t know how to tell you that, Bram, but we’ve been doing that for weeks now.”

“I don’t mean like. I mean… I don’t want us to sometimes sleep in your bedroom, sometimes sleep in mine… I would like to go to bed in _our_ bedroom.”

Simon sighs – it sounds like relief. “I noticed,” he says, “that you’re not as comfortable when we are in my room. I can tell that sometimes, you still get these flashes that it used to be Garrett’s bedroom. But I didn’t want to take over your space until we were ready for it.”

“And are we?” I ask.

“Well… we might have a fight or two over the closet space,” he answers half-jokingly. “But I would love to share a bedroom with you, Bram Greenfeld!” He kisses me. “ _Our bedroom_. Did you ever think we would get there when we started emailing?”

“Absolutely not. But I wished for it more than once.”

“Same.”

For a moment, we just stare at each other, happy and in love. The tragedy of life is that we get used to things, even the greatest ones. However, his eyes still mesmerize and soothe me.

“What do you want to do with the other room?” Simon asks me.

“I don’t really care. A guest room, an office, a gym, a home cinema… I’m sure we’ll find something. But first, I want us to work on our room.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want you to just move in my room. I really want it to be our space. So we need to change it and make it fit us both. As an interior designer, surely you can do something about that.”

“Let’s do that this weekend,” he replies, apparently very excited. “We’ll find lots of ideas and I’ll make them come true!”

“We can wait until you’re done with your big project at work, though.”

“No. I really want to do that. Design a happy place for the two of us. I can’t wait.” Quite frankly, me neither. “I’m so happy you asked me that!”

I don’t remember what I was so nervous about. “I’m so happy you said yes. Actually… I’m so happy in general.”

Simon smiles softly. God, that smile. Those eyes. That boy…

“Bram?”

“Yes?”

“Take me to our bedroom.”


End file.
